Sheldon and Amy's Wedding
Sheldon and Amy's Wedding is an upcoming event between the engaged couple, Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler. He proposed to marry her in season 10's finale "The Long Distance Dissonance" after realizing she is the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She accepted his proposal in season 11's premiere "The Proposal Proposal". In "The Matrimonial Metric", Sheldon and Amy need to pick members of their wedding party. Amy wonders how they can do it without hurting their friend's feelings. Sheldon suggests that they break the jobs down into individual tasks, test their friends and let the test results decide the outcome. Amy likes that it eliminates their responsibility for choosing. When Howard realizes what is going on, all their friends decide that they don't want to be in the wedding. Bernadette likes the objective way they were choosing and still wants to be her maid of honor since Amy was Bernadette's. At the same time Penny realizes that Amy has become her best friend and challenges her that she should be the maid of honor. Since Penny admits to them being best friends, she gets very excited and Penny is now her maid of honor. Earlier Leonard told Sheldon that he should just choose his best man, and Sheldon does choose him. During the "The Athenaeum Allocation" episode, they hand out their "save the date" cards which announced their wedding date of May 12th. The card had an MRI scan of each of their brains kissing. After a tour of the Caltech Athenaeum Club, they decide to have the wedding there. Unfortunately, Barry Kripke already reserved it for his birthday party. They could get it if they paid for his date and let him sing at their wedding. At the end of the episode they were both considering the planetarium for their wedding venue. In "The Reclusive Potential", Penny planned a quilting bee for Amy's bachelorette party, though Amy wanted something wilder. The girls took her to a bar for shots and she passed out twelve minutes later. Back at home, they dazzled the disappointed Amy with stories that she Riverdanced on the bar, pawed a bunch of shirtless firemen and flashed the bar. Guests * Mary Cooper * George Cooper Jr. * Wil Wheaton * Missy Cooper * Barry Kripke * Bert Kibbler Wedding Party *Best Man: Dr. Leonard Hofstadter *Maiden of Honor: Penny Hofstadter *Flower Girl: Halley Wolowitz *Singer: Possibly Dr. Barry Kripke Trivia * The wedding will take place on May 12th (revealed in "The Athenaeum Allocation") * It was confirmed that Mary Cooper and George Cooper Jr. will be attending, as well as Missy Cooper. Amy's Mother and Mr. Fowler might appear. * Non-familial guests attending will be Wil Wheaton, Barry Kripke, and Bert Kibbler. Gallery Clus1.jpg|Cheers. Clus5.jpg|The real party! Clus7.jpg|Welcome to your batchelorette party. Clus12.jpg|What? Clus13.jpg|Did I have fun? ABZ8.jpg|Guided to her bactholorette party. ABZ9.jpg|Amy's quitting bee. ABZ10.jpg|Fake smile. Not the party she wanted. ABZ14.jpg|Not really enjoying the party. ABZ15.jpg|Enjoying their sewing. ABZ16.jpg|My friends want to drink tea? ABZ17.jpg|Enjoying the tea. ABZ18.jpg|What the hell? ABZ19.jpg|What's wrong? ABZ20.jpg|Amy's party really starts. ABZ21.jpg|Girls want to get wild. ABZ22.jpg|That sounds awful. ABZ23.jpg|I'm getting married! ABZ24.jpg|First round is on the house. ABZ25.jpg|Do you do navel shots? ABZ26.jpg|Twelve minutes later. ABZ29.jpg|Watching a movie while Amy sleeps. ABZ30.jpg|What happened? ABZ31.jpg|Amy doesn't remember... ABZ32.jpg|All I remember is.... ABZ33.jpg|I'm so embarrassed. ABZ34.jpg|Shots at her party. ABZ35.jpg|Having a good time. ABZ36.jpg|Riding home passed out. ABZ37.jpg|Penny dragging her up the stairs. ABZ38.jpg|Passed out on the sofa. ABZ39.jpg|Happy she had a wild time. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Wedding Category:Shamy Category:Relationships Category:Wedding Party Category:Best Man Category:Maid of Honor Category:Flower Girl Category:Sheldon and Amy Category:Weddings